


Big Hero 6: Trouble in Toontown

by Byrdhouse_Fanfics



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Original Body, not much now but just you wait, still planning on bringing feels...hopefully, team gets confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdhouse_Fanfics/pseuds/Byrdhouse_Fanfics
Summary: A search for the original Baymax body in the void causes the team to get pulled into a new world. Needless to say...science works way differently than they expected.
Kudos: 2





	1. Portal Time

**Author's Note:**

> After stealing a pellet from a criminal, the team gets to work.

San Fransokyo, a bustling technological metropolis where the day seems to be going how it usually does: the people making chats with each other, the students of the many universities showing off their prowess in their fields, the criminals making their escape…of course, there’s one crucial part of San Fransokyo that the citizens have to thank: Big Hero 6.

Right now, the local team of superheroes is chasing down Sirque, the acrobatic reprobate who made an attempt at pulling off a heist. Of course, they have a more  _ personal _ reason for tracking her down…

“She can’t get far,” said Hiro, riding on top of Baymax, with the rest of the team pursuing on the ground level. “GoGo, Wasabi, keep her on the move. Fred, Honey Lemon, make sure she goes into a corner. We have to get her to make her escape!”

“Can’t believe she tried to make a beeline for the Art Museum again,” said GoGo, skating as fast as she can to keep her in eyesight.

“Well you know bad guys,” said Fred, super-jumping on the rooftops. “Attempt once, try and try again!”

“My scan indicates a  _ surge  _ in electrical power from her  _ pellets _ .” Baymax makes a scan in an alleyway, leading the four to realize she’s about to make her escape.

“Get ready!” Hiro preps himself as everyone lands into the alleyway Sirque is in.

“It’s been fun, Big Hero 6,” says Sirque, tossing pellets onto a wall, “but au revoir!” She, unfortunately, makes her escape and jumps into the portal...but not before Hiro uses his gloves to magnify one of the pellets before any of them can escape. Once the portal closes, Hiro looks into his hands…happy to find that there is a pellet in one of them.

“Yes! We got one!”

“Nice going Hiro,” says GoGo. “Back to SFIT?”

“Back to SFIT! Climb on Baymax to save time!” Everyone does so, in the exact positions as their first flight on him, and the team took off to SFIT.

* * *

SFIT Campus- Hiro’s Lab

The team, now dressed in their civilian identities, are now in Hiro’s personal lab, analyzing the pellet they took from Sirque. This pellet is a piece of technology directly involved with a secret project from long ago by Krei Tech: Project Silent Sparrow. A project involving interdimensional teleportation gone wrong, the plans were recovered by her, and she was able to develop pellets that use the very technology from the Project. More importantly, for the team, it was this project, reawakened during their very first outing as a team, that brought upon the loss of the original Baymax.

“I still gotta say,” says Hiro, “this is some amazing tech!”

“You can say that again,” says Wasabi. “Now we just have to see exactly HOW it works, then we’ll be able to access the Plane!”

Hiro’s hoping that their analysis of the pellet proves successful, because, once it’s done, they can make multiple pellets and access the Plane and find the original Baymax.

* * *

Two days later…

It is ready. It took a couple of hours of analysis, and a couple of days of duplication, but they have their pellets. The team, in their Hero forms, are now standing in a secluded area of Muirahara Woods, ready to give the pellets a whirl.

“This is it guys,” says Hiro. “If this works, we may find the original Baymax.”

“And you have nothing to worry about,” says Honey Lemon, “because we’ll be with you all the way.”

“To the power of six!” Fred’s chant catches everyone else, doing a fist raised before facing a circular center.

“Here we go…” Hiro tosses the pellets onto the ground, on which they bounce at first. But then they start moving circularly, prompting Big Hero 6 to huddle near Baymax and prepare themselves, climbing on him once more. And once the pellets generated enough energy to create a portal in the ground…

“Prepare yourselves everyone,” says Hiro. “We’re going in! Baymax, initiate take off!” Baymax expands his wings, rocketing into the sky before making a dive heading straight for the portal. Everyone makes sure to hold on tight as Baymax does his dive, rocketing right into the newly made portal.

* * *

Inside the portal…

After a bright white light briefly covers their eyes, it clears up, introducing the team to what Hiro and the original Baymax saw in the portal: a swirling colorful void that seems to resemble an art painting by Vincient Van Gogh.

“So  _ this _ is what you saw in here…?” Honey Lemon is the one most in awe at what everyone is seeing.

“Yup,” says Hiro. “Instead there’s a lot less debris…” Hiro took note of how empty the void feels compared to his last trip. Mainly because there’s way less Keri Tech debris floating around. Luckily, though, this should make it easier to locate the body. “Baymax, found anything yet?”

“No. Though I am detecting an  _ imbalance _ in the  _ void _ . It appears to be moving  _ closer _ to us.”

“Okay,” says Wasabi, panicking a bit, “I think we should make our way out of here…” The void seems to sense their presence and starts moving even closer to them.

“Baymax!” Hiro’s alarmed cry gave Baymax the message to rocket away, with the void continuing to move towards them. It appears to move at some kind of rate that seems impossible.

“The  _ void _ is still right behind us.”

“But how?!” Even GoGo’s confused by how fast it’s approaching them. And more questions were raised as from the void sprouted a large mechanical hand that is reaching towards everyone. Right as the team is able to reach where they came in, the hand grabbed them all. They are all left struggling, but the grip is too tight, and the hand pulls them to the void that they were trying to escape from. They all scream as they get closer to the light, with the whiteness overcoming their vision…


	2. Strange New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets pulled to...somewhere. The only thing they could identify was two robots...

“Are we dead,” asked Fred, still blinded by the light.

“No,” says Baymax. “Your  _ heart rates _ are still  _ functioning _ .”

“Then where are we going…?”

“I have no idea,” says Hiro. “I never saw another portal open up!” That’s when the team saw the light dimming down and something coming into their view. It looks to be grey, unlike the brown of the woods they were in not too long ago. The team could only question what kind of strange beings could be bringing them in like this...

On the other side of the portal…

The large hand finally came out of the portal and the team can open their eyes and properly see where they have been taken to. When they did, they...could not tell  _ where _ they have been taken to. They  _ do _ notice that they are in some kind of laboratory currently populated by two robots. One of them has a pencil-figure and a head with lab goggles on it and frizzy hair. The other has a larger, more round figure and a head with a miniature planet on their head. The weirdest thing that they could immediately identify is that they appear to be robots.

“Huh,” said the pencil-figure. “Dr. Asteroik, did you  _ know _ about these...um, things, in the Inbetween?”

“Well,” said the taller figure, whom they assume is named Dr. Asteroik, “I did. But, Dr. Phyzzy, you should know that it was only because they were with that body there.” He points towards Baymax, prompting Hiro’s protective instincts.

“What,” Hiro thought. “Why would they identify Baymax like that…”

“Hmm…” The pencil-figure, assumed to be Dr. Phyzzy, seems to get an idea. “You know, maybe we could make good use out of it. Like everything else we found in there.”

“That’s an excellent idea! The Foreman and VP will be so  _ happy _ to hear this!”

“Everything else…” Hiro took some of the words of their conversation and pieced them together…he started to realize where the Baymax body could possibly be. “Wait…where is it?”

“Awww,” said Dr. Asteroik, “Look at this purple creature tryna’ act all tough! But don’t worry. You and your little accomplices will be taken care of so nicely…” They start to edge towards them, with the team still unable to move thanks to the tight grip of the hand. They hope that someone could help them…

…And someone did come. They hear a dent in one of the walls, making the two robots stop. They immediately go into panic mode as they realize what this means.

“It’s the Toons, hide!” Dr. Phyzzy’s exclaim goes without hesitation as the two bots go into a closet to hide from whatever is about to come through that wall. The team is caught off guard by part of the wall facing them being smashed. The debris flew everywhere, including the device that was operating the portal the two robots were using. The team coughs and opens their eyes to see...a large red boxing glove attached to a bulldozer.

“Welp, so much for stealth!” The figure inside of the truck steps out after saying this, before coming into full view for the team to see. When he stepped out of the shadows, they couldn’t believe their eyes. It was an aqua-colored dog with a red cap, glasses, white gloves, a yellow outfit with things they couldn’t fully identify on it, a backpack with similar things, and red sneakers.

“Are you okay,” asks the dog. They only have looks of confusion on their faces…except for Fred, cause he still has his costume on. “I’m gonna take your looks as ‘Well, yes, but actually no.’ Let me help ya’ out of that!” He pulls a large crowbar out of nowhere, much to the others’ surprise, and uses it to free the team, who drops onto the floor. “Okay, so the alarm is probably gonna sound any minute, so we can’t talk here. All I need is for you to trust me, okay?” He holds his gloved hand out towards the team, waiting for them to see if they trust him or not.

Big Hero 6 has no idea where they are and this dog, while certainly something they did not expect to see, is probably their only guide at the moment. Hiro offers his hand and the dog cheers.

“Yes!” He does a fist pump. “Alright, let me do this real quick…” He takes out a miniature toy trolley car and tosses it on the other side of the smashed wall. The team sees the miniature trolley suddenly become full size, and are caught off guard by the alarm sounding off. “Oh dang! Come on! Hurry!” He dashes in place for a bit before rushing to the trolley, making a dust cloud. The team runs normally to the trolley, with Hiro relaying his plan.

“Baymax and I can keep up with you in the sky! Everyone else…climb onto the trolley.” He still didn’t fully understand it but, nevertheless, the team did so.

“Hang on, guys!” The dog pushes some levels and buttons, causing the trolley to slowly take flight.

“Baymax, fly!” The robot does so and begins to take off.

“Now you’re gonna wanna make sure you keep up!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep up!”

With that, the trolley dashes in the sky, with the boy and robot following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Surprise! I have been wanting to introduce Toontown into my stories for a LONG time. And that dog is just the beginning. Not much to say other than Toontown has been one of my favorite online games ever, so being able to do a story based on it is sort of a dream come true for me!
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	3. First Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breather chapter in that there are conversations had...and more Toons met.

The team remained silent as the dog piloted the trolley over the skies of the grey place they escaped from. Once the dog was certain that they were out of their limits, evidenced by the gradual transition to a more colorful atmosphere, he wipes his forehead.

“Toon, that was close! Hey, Terry?” He speaks, prompting a small television to rise up. This television then gains an electronic face and greets him.

“Hi, GamerByrd! I see you escaped safe and sound!” The face then takes a look at the currently shocked passengers. “With...others…”

“Don’t worry, they’re with me. Say, can you go on autopilot and take us back to Toontown Central please?”

“Oh, of course! Don’t sweat it!” The screen goes back down as the trolley goes on autopilot. The dog then turns around, realizing something.

“Oh, where are my manners! I’ve helped you escape and didn’t even introduce myself!” He gets up and stretches over to them, but not before grabbing an intercom and speaking into it. “Hey, can you two hear me out there?!”

Baymax and Hiro are still right beside them, but Hiro can only give a thumbs up while showing a look of confusion. “Okay, good! So, let’s properly introduce ourselves, shall we? Hi! I’m GamerByrd. Nice to meet you!” He extends his hand for a handshake. The only person to do so...as well as the only person to have the courage to fully understand the possibility of where they are…is Fred, who gets up and starts jumping in place.

“O.M.G! Is this, like, some kind of alternate dimension that we somehow got dragged into that’s completely crazy and wacky?! Like an actual living cartoon filled with cartoon animals with those robots being your rivals?!” GamerByrd stops, with his jaw-dropping...literally to the floor, complete with his tongue falling out. He honestly did not expect him to get that on the first try. He slowly rolls his tongue back up into his mouth and closes his mouth.

“Okay,” says Wasabi, “so first off, you  _ do _ realize your mouth was on this floor right? And second, HOW IS WHAT YOU’RE DOING POSSIBLE?!” He was shaking the aqua dog at this point, who only made a shaking noise.

“Wasabi,” exclaims Honey Lemon. “I mean, I’ll admit that this is weird to me as it is to you, but he just saved us. Don’t be so rough on him.”

“No, it’s fine, Honey Lemon. That’s just how we do things here. So anyways, Terry, that face you saw, is taking us back to Toontown Central where-”

“Wait,” says Gogo, realizing something. “How did you know her name?”

“Ah, good ears, Gogo! You get a prize!” He hands her a trophy out of nowhere, which she puts down. “So I’ll explain more properly when we get there, but anyway, let me tell you more about where you are now…”

“GamerByrd,” says Terry. “We’re about to land!”

“Oh, okay, that’s great! That way we can have you learn more about this place from the Mayor!”

“A mayor,” says Gogo. “ _ You guys _ have a mayor?”

“Of course! You don’t think that just because we act funny that anything goes here…do you?” GamerByrd suddenly looks serious at that last part, unnerving the team.

“Noooo,” says Gogo, unfazed. GamerByrd perks back up again just as the trolley lands on a landing space. It wobbles a bit before it makes a proper landing. Hiro and Baymax land right next to them, watching as the cartoon dog lets everyone out of the trolley.

“Wait,” says Wasabi, “won’t they be weirded out if they see us here?”

“Not exactly…” The dog’s cryptic answer leaves the others confused, but nevertheless, they follow him.

* * *

The group reacts weirdly to the colorful region they just landed in, populating with tons of colorful cartoon animals. Some gave them weird and freaked-out looks and dashed away, while others looked awed and starstruck as if they’ve seen them before somehow. Moments like these aside, the group reaches a large plaza with a large building at the end, the Toon Hall. The plaza also consists of a building named “Headquarters”, a Library, and a Bank. Wasabi stops for a moment to look at the Headquarters building.

“Weird,” he thinks. “It kinda looks like a firehouse…” He stops when he sees a large telescope come out one of the front windows…and turns to look at him. He freaks and catches up with the group as they reach the doors to the Toon Hall.

“So,” says Fred, “your mayor is gonna tell us exactly  _ where _ we landed?”

“Weren’t you the one who correctly guessed where this is?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know  _ everything _ . Heck, the only reason why I predicted this was because of a comic they used to print!”

“Ah. Well, don’t worry. Just follow me through these doors.” GamerByrd opens the doors, leading Big Hero 6 inside. The first thing they see is a large circular room consisting of an open sunroof, pictures hanging on the walls, pedestals with multiple objects, and a large crazy-looking thermometer in the middle, being studied by a couple of scientists.

“That  _ thermometer _ appears to be  _ high _ ,” says Baymax, observing the large thermometer-like device. “I advise  _ cooling _ the  _ temperature _ .”

“Actually, my large huggable friend, that is what we call the Silly Meter. It’s one of the ways how our world stays so wacky! Without it, our town wouldn’t be as wacky as you saw.”

“GamerByrd? Is that you?” A voice calls out to him, coming from a hallway with a bunch of signs on it.

“Yup! It’s me! Oh, and I brought some guests that you might want to see.”

“Really? Let me see!”

“Come on,” says GamerByrd, leading the group to said hallway. They all shrug and enter, not knowing entirely  _ what _ to expect. When they reach the end, they see an office with a bunch of memorabilia everywhere, with a desk near the furthest wall seating the mayor, who is also an aqua dog, but dressed a little more plainly, with an orange striped shirt and purple shorts.

* * *

“Hi, GamerByrd!” He waves to him and moves to the front of his desk.

“Flippy! Great to see you again!” They both hug each other, parting as soon as Flippy gets a look at the guests GamerByrd was talking about.

“O. M. Goodness. Is that who I think it is?” The team looks weird in that the mayor also happens to specifically know who they are. “You all…it is such an honor that you have…somehow came here!”

“Okay,” says Gogo, “I just have to know, how do you know who we are?”

“Should we tell them,” says GamerByrd, pulling Flippy into a huddle. “I think so. I mean, they did probably run into some Toons who knew them so…”

“Well, we should probably take them to the Loony Labs to better explain.” The two come out of their huddle and greet the group again.

“Where are my manners? I am Flippy Doggenbottom.”

“Wait,” says Hiro. “Doggenbottom?”

“Hey, it’s a common enough name in  _ our _ town. Anyways, the world you have just entered is Toontown, a literally living cartoon.”

“Oh,” deadpans Gogo, “that explains it.”

“So we’re gonna take you to our labs so we can give you more information. See it as a tutorial of sorts.” Flippy presses a button on his desk, moving it to the side and revealing a set of elevator doors hidden behind a wall. He leads everyone else into the doors, and once they are all in, it moves down.

“So,” says Wasabi, “how do you know who we are?”

“Oh, okay. So, you know those movies that you watch?”

“Um...yeah…” GamerByrd takes the chance to explain.

“In this world, you all are that movie. ...and subsequent tv shows, comics, basically the whole franchise. So the microbots, the whole portal thing, and even that realm of space that you went through! And the series covers your other exploits too! Like the giant star attempt, the monster tech, those bots for the police…”

“Wait,” says Hiro, “ so you’re telling us that every single moment of our lives is actually being recorded in secret for you guys to watch.”

“Well, not  _ every _ moment, just the ones we get to see on camera. Think of it as like us being provided a viewing gateway to your world.”

“Wow…that’s actually kinda creepy.”

“Eh, it’s what the author came up with.”

“Author,” asks Wasabi. “What author?”

“Oh, so you  _ can’t _ see him…alrighty then.” Flippy decided to end the conversation there, with everyone remaining quiet for the rest of the ride down to the Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	4. Second Breath (but not TOO breathy eh?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second breather that's actually informative.

“And now, let us present to you…” Flippy says before pausing for a brief moment. “Pause for effect…the Loony Labs!” The doors open to show the group a large laboratory filled with Toons working on different projects. Some a little recognizable to them, some a little hard to grasp. Flippy and GamerByrd lead the team through the current room as the former decides to tell them more about the Labs.

“Here at the Loony Labs, we look for innovative and creative ways to keep the silliness and imagination in Toontown alive, especially if it involves those robots you’ve run into.”

“Yeah,” says Hiro, “what  _ were _ those robots? And why was their place so...grey.”

“Well, those robots are called Cogs: evil business robots that have been trying to turn our colorful wacky town into a dull corporation. We use a variety of practical jokes and gags to keep them at bay.”

“Oh. And how long have they been trying to do this?”

“Let’s see…since 2003, so…almost 20 years now!”

“Wait, it’s 2020 here? In our world, the year is 2032!”

“Yup. Anyway, you see the objects on GamerByrd’s clothes and bag? Those are only SOME of those gags.” Flippy keeps talking as they reach a room labeled B.O.T.S.

* * *

“Well, here we are! The Bureau of Transdimensional Studies! Now we can give you real info!” He pushes the doors open to reveal a large circular room that has multiple doors on them, almost like a movie theater. A large desk is in the middle, housing a white rabbit.

“Hey, Movit!”

“Oh, hi Flippy. GamerByrd. Big Hero 6. ... _ Wait. BIG HERO 6 _ ?! HERE?! NOW??!!” The rabbit jumps up and her eyes seem to bug out, creeping out the team a bit.

“Your  _ eyes _ are  _ bulging _ ,” says Baymax. “I recommend using  _ eye drops _ to treat your  _ eyes _ .”

“Oh no, this is a gag we tend to do when surprised. We call em’ ‘wild takes’. Anyway, what are you all doing here?”

“Well, that’s what we’ve been trying to figure out. All we know is, we were in a void, a large wormhole opened up and a big grey glove grabbed us all and pulled us here.”

“Wait, you  _ know _ about the Inbetween?”

“...I guess? Why does everyone keep calling it that?!”

“Well, if you will follow me, I’ll show you. Now be sure to keep quiet cause our scientists are hard at work watching movies.” She puts on an usher hat, takes out a flashlight, and directs everyone to one of the hallways, housing theater 6.

In theater 6…

“Okay, so now that you’re all comfy, here is the crux of the whole situation.” Movit takes out a remote and presses a button, pulling up a picture of the void the team was in.

“Woah,” says Fred.

“‘Woah’ is right. See, this colorful void is called the Inbetween. Think of dimensions as like an exit on a highway. These dimensions are part of different particular highways, with all of them connecting like a bowl of spaghetti in the Inbetween.” A bow of spaghetti she pulled out and slurped aside, she elaborates further. “So let’s say this is your dimension…” The picture of the Inbetween shows a white void opening up. “...and this is our dimension.” Another white void opens. “See, you were brought into our world because of the two interdimensional gateways being open together.”

“Wait,” says Gogo, chewing on gum. “So if we open a portal  _ here _ , wouldn’t that mean someone from our dimension has to open a portal  _ there _ ?”

Movit stops and ponders. “Huh. I…that probably would mean that. One of you should really call someone you know from your world. If there’s someone who knows your identities, has a hero identity himself, and goes to SFIT. ...So maybe an OC insert or something I don’t know.”

“We don’t know what you mean by that!” Gogo’s been quiet because of how they are all in this alternate world that Honey could have made. It didn’t help by them constantly referring to things she’s not knowing about.

“Wait,” says Honey, standing up. “I know who to call!” She takes out her phone and dials a number. “It’s a good thing we still get service here! But would phone calls even work in another dimension?”

“Well,” says GamerByrd, casually eating a slice of cream pie. “phones  _ do _ get used in ways no real person can understand. So yeah, probably.” Honey nods and begins to call her contact.

* * *

San Fransokyo

We cut now to a man in his home doing a painting as he hears his phone ringing. He stops painting and sees who the contact is, gasping.

“It’s her,” he says, blushing. “Okay, be cool, Acryl. Be cool.” He does a couple of deep breaths and answers the phone. “‘Sup?”

* * *

Cue side by side of Acryl and Honey on other ends

* * *

“Hey, Acryl! Listen, I need you to do me a favor. See, we were testing Sirque’s pellet tech and got trapped in another world and-”

“That’s terrible! What do you need me to do?”

“I  _ need _ you to go to the Nerd Lab and find pellets that look like the one she uses. Then go to Muirahara Woods. I’ll send you where we went into the portal so you won’t forget.”

“Right! So what happened to you and the team? Where did you go?”

“Well…it’s a little hard to explain. But you know what to do, right?”

“Yup. Go to the lab, grab the pellets, go to the woods. Got it.” He does a thumbs up.

“Thanks! Talk to you later, okay!”

“Of course! Okay, bye.”

“Bye!” They both hang up as Acryl does an inner squeal. Then he grabs his paintbrush and supplies and runs off.

* * *

Toontown

“Acryl’s gonna be waiting for us,” says Honey to the others.

“Of course he is,” thinks Gogo. She knows full and well why he would take her up on the offer.

“Great,” says GamerByrd. “And now for something that took us two entire chapters to talk about: the Transdimensional Otherworldly Wormhole Generator.” Movit pulls up the device, that consists of a large technical-looking cube sitting on the ground. “This device’s blueprint was designed by the Labs as a way for us to actually try and explore these alternate dimensions that we watch, but the Cogs manage to take it from us somehow. And reports are they found out how to access the movies we watch  _ and _ get the machine to properly work, using it for their own ends. Like, a while ago, they used it to grab a bunch of stuff. Now, these might seem familiar to you…” The dog stops as the images move, showing pictures of a bunch of debris and little robots, both of which made the team gasp.

“Wait,” says Honey, “those are the debris of the original Krei Tech  _ and _ the microbots. But how…?”

“Again, the Cogs figured out how it works. Oh, and there’s something else they stole that we’re still looking into.” The picture moves to show the original Baymax body, inactive and charred. The sight of it made Hiro want to cry.

“There it is,” he says.

“Yup, we don’t know what the Cogs are planning to do with it, but we can only assume that it won’t be good. Rumour has it that they plan on auctioning it off at the Bossbot Clubhouse soon.” Hiro is still crying after seeing the body, still alive after all this time, as his friends comfort him. “We’re sorry you had to go through that.” Even the three Toons are saddened and join in the hugging. “But don’t worry, we’ll help you get the body back.” Flippy retracts from the hug and stands up. “We promise.” Hiro feels better at this and smiles. “But first…you need to properly prepare for what you’re going up against…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sorry for slipping off. To make up for it, I have two whole chapters. You are welcome. I’ll admit that these do go into a bit of exposition cause I don’t imagine a lot of BH6 fans knowing what Toontown is. Even so, I hope I did somewhat of a good job establishing it.
> 
> I also introduced an OC for this story. His name is Acryl, an SFAI student (or graduate in terms of the timeline since this takes place after season 2) who also takes SFIT students and, overall, a shy nice student. Those who read my other stories will probably draw conclusions from this character, but for those who don’t…check out Fanfiction.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!

**Author's Note:**

> AU: This is actually a little shorter than my usual chapters, but, you know, whatevs.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first foray into Big Hero 6...and there’s nary a Jordan in sight! This is because after seeing All Eyes and Ears showing success (give it a read, by the way), I decided to try another story without a Jordan at the moment. So not much to say this first chapter, but considering the next one is actually posted right now, you’re gonna wanna see where the team was pulled into…  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


End file.
